Borracheras que cambian la vida
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Hay borracheras que solo te dejan un terrible dolor de cabeza, otras que te hacen descubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos y hay borracheras que te cambian la vida. Regalo para Deb.
1. Malas noticias

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Advertencias: Lime y posible OoC (aunque intenté no hacerlo xD)

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

_Y mi pariente secreto es…_

_**¡Mi hermana Deb!  
**__conocida por aquí como _Aurora Reid Friki xD

_Hermana de mi alma, no sabes la ilusión que me hizo saber que me tocaba escribirte a ti :3, así que espero haber estado a la altura de tus expectativas (y mira que no me lo dejaste nada fácil, tus peticiones, a pesar de encantarme, no son mi fuerte) lo hice con mucho amor y dedicación y espero que te guste tanto como me gustó escribírtelo. Espero que en estas fiestas te la hayas pasado bien, que tengas un año excelente con tu familia muggle y con tu familia Friki, y que todos tus deseos se cumplan._

_Te amo hermana :*_

_P.D. sabes que soy de pocas palabras, pero no es necesario escribir mucho porque sabes lo importante que eres para mí y lo mucho que te quiero :3  
te mando muchos besos y abrazos  
y pocos crucios (solo porque aguantarme es suficiente tortura xD)_

* * *

**I**

**Malas noticias**

—Harry, necesito hablar contigo —por el tono que Ginny empleó, Harry supo que no era nada bueno —, estuve pensando mucho en eso y…

La pelirroja no sabía cómo decirlo, no quería lastimar a su prometido, pero había tomado su decisión.

—Dilo de una vez —la apuró él, sospechando lo que ella quería decirle.

—Deberíamos alejarnos un tiempo —murmuró al final.

A pesar de esperarse eso, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado. ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso a tan solo días de la boda?

—¿Por qué? —logró preguntar al fin.

—No estoy lista para formar una familia, quiero seguir en el equipo —Harry comenzó a protestar, diciendo que podría seguir jugando Quidditch aún estando casada, que eso no cambiaba absolutamente nada, pero ella le confesó lo que se había estado guardando en los últimos días —, me ofrecieron un puesto en un equipo en Estados Unidos y acepté.

Harry se calló de pronto, mirando con dolor a Ginny. Ella intentó acercarse para pedirle perdón, pero él no se lo permitió. Se alejó y tras murmurarle que tuviera un buen viaje, salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Se alejó a paso veloz de Grimmauld Place, buscando algún callejón oscuro donde poder aparecerse. Llegó al callejón Diagon y entró al Caldero Chorreante, donde se sentó en la barra y comenzó a tomar un Whiskey de fuego tras otro. Neville lo miraba preocupado desde el otro lado del banco.

—¿No crees que estás tomando mucho? —le preguntó después de un momento.

Harry le contestó con un gruñido y pidió otro vaso más, diciéndole que dejara la botella a un lado. Neville le sirvió reacio, pero después de lo que su amigo le acababa de contar, entendía su posición. Él estaría peor si Hannah lo dejara.

Sin querer escuchar más sermones, Harry tomó la botella, el vaso y se alejó tambaleándose hacia una mesa. Antes de sentarse, escuchó a una mujer sollozando en la mesa que estaba a un costado de la suya, así que cambió de dirección y se sentó con ella.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó acomodándose en la silla y llevándose el vaso a los labios.

La chica lo miró con desconfianza, pero estaba triste y un poco borracha, por lo que terminó aceptando el vaso de Whiskey que Harry le ofrecía. Después de tomar un trago, decidió contestar a la pregunta de Harry con un simple _Problemas de amor._ El chico soltó una carcajada. Ella lo miró enfadada, pero Harry comenzó a contarle lo que le había pasado durante el día y encontró lo irónico de la situación.

—Qué patéticos nos vemos ¿no? —comentó ella sonriendo.

—Un poco —accedió él —, sabes, deberíamos ayudarnos a superarlo.

—¿Tienes algo en mente?—preguntó la chica con picardía.

Harry empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó de golpe, tomó la mano de la chica y la jaloneó hasta las escaleras, pero Neville interrumpió su huida a las habitaciones.

—Harry, no lo hagas—intentó convencerlo su amigo, pero el otro no le hizo caso y retomó su camino.

En cuanto llegó a la primera habitación, entró seguido por la chica. Cerró la puerta y empujó a la chica contra ella, acercándose y empezando a devorar sus labios. Ella, tan ansiosa como él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo acercó aún más. Harry se separó un poco, pero antes que ella pudiera protestar, comenzó a atacar su cuello, dejándole besos húmedos por el camino. También sus manos cambiaron de dirección y bajaron a lo largo de su cuerpo, posándose al final en su cintura. Ella se arqueó un poco, invitándolo a seguir y él no se lo hizo repetir. Pasó sus manos por debajo de la blusa y comenzó a acariciar la piel desnuda de ella, para poco después romper la barrera de tela que le impedía tocar más. Sin dejar de besar todo lo que alcanzaba, posó sus manos sobre los muslos de ella y la levantó, haciendo que rodeara su cintura con las piernas y la llevó hasta la cama. La dejó caer con delicadeza y se levantó un poco para desvestirse.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa, se quedó viendo a la chica frente a él. No podía negar que estaba hermosa, a pesar de ver un poco borroso debido a su estado de ebriedad, pero distinguió claramente su cabello oscuro y su piel pálida, perfecta. En un momento de lucidez, pensó que no debía seguir con eso, después de todo acababa de terminar con Ginny y aún la amaba, no sería justo traicionarla así, pero el pequeño gemido que salió de los labios de la chica en frente a él, lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo devolvió a la realidad. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados, acariciándose, esperando por él. Harry dejó de pensar y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Lo demás pasó en un borrón confuso. Cuerpos sudorosos fundiéndose en uno solo, rodando de un lado a otro de la cama, sentados, recostados, enredándose en las sábanas. Jadeos, la respiración entrecortada, gemidos, todo inundando la habitación en una suave melodía. Y después de lo que parecieron horas, el cansancio nubló aún más los sentidos y todo se oscureció.

….

Cuando los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana iluminando el rostro de Harry, él soltó un gruñido. La cabeza comenzó a palpitarle y tanteó con las manos buscando las sábanas. Cuando la encontró, la subió hasta taparse la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, haciéndose un ovillo y jalando la sábana consigo, dispuesto a dormir un poco más. Sintió a alguien a su lado removerse, pero no le dio importancia. Seguramente Ginny estaba intentando volver a taparse.

Cuando la otra persona comenzó a tantear la cama, se encontró con el cuerpo del chico y se sentó de golpe, lanzando un grito. Harry gruñó, se destapó el rostro listo para decirle a su prometida que bajara la voz pero la chica no lo dejó hablar.

—¡Potter!— chilló ella.

"Esa no es la voz de Ginny" fue lo primero que pensó él, adormilado. Se talló los ojos y buscó a tientas sus lentes, sin éxito, así que optó por lanzar un _accio _no verbal y llegaron justo en su mano. Se los acomodó y miró a la chica frente a él.

—¿Parkinson? —preguntó confundido, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a él de golpe, dándose cuenta rápidamente de lo que había pasado —Oh Merlín...


	2. Remordimientos

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

**II**

**Remordimientos**

Harry y Pansy se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, sin decir palabra. Cada uno pensando en porqué se había metido en esa situación. La chica salió de su estupor rápidamente, se vistió y salió de la habitación corriendo, dejando a Harry sorprendido por el repentino movimiento.

El chico se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente y miró el techo. "No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo" repitió varias veces en sus pensamientos, "¿cómo pude hacerlo? Vale, es muy guapa" pensó con una sonrisa, pero se reprendió mentalmente "Amo a Ginny, no debería haberlo hecho". Cuando por fin se convenció de no volver a caer en tentación con ninguna mujer por un tiempo, se levantó de la cama y se encaminó al baño. Abrió la llave del agua y se mojó la cara.

—Eso nunca pasó —se dijo mirándose al espejo y su reflejo le guiñó el ojo.

Con esa nueva resolución en mente, se vistió y bajó al local. En la barra del Caldero Chorreante se encontraba Neville platicando con su esposa. Harry se acercó y carraspeó para llamar la atención.

—¿Cuánto te debo… em… por todo? —le preguntó sonrojándose.

Neville lo miró seriamente y le preguntó si estaba bien. Harry no tenía la menor idea de a qué se refería su amigo, pero pensó que debía de haberle contado algo la noche anterior.

—Con resaca, pero bien —respondió forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

Neville intercambió una mirada con su esposa, ambos en una conversación silenciosa y Harry se sintió fuera de lugar. Unos segundos más tarde, Neville le dijo que todo sería por parte de la casa, pero que la próxima vez no le permitiría emborracharse de aquella manera. Harry se preguntó internamente porqué no lo había detenido la noche anterior. Tras agradecerles a sus amigos, se despidió y volvió a Grimmauld Place.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral, se paró para ver si escuchaba algún ruido. No había pensado que Ginny tal vez estuviera aún ahí y en ese momento no tenía ganas de verla. Llamó a Kreacher y le preguntó si había alguien en la casa, pero el elfo le aseguró que ella se había ido la noche anterior, llevándose todas sus cosas. Harry no supo si sentirse aliviado o triste.

Entró en el cuarto de baño para buscar una poción para la resaca y, al comenzar a sentirse mejor, decidió salir a pasear por Londres, para empezar su nueva vida de soltero de la mejor manera.

…

Cuando Pansy dejó el Caldero Chorreante, se apareció inmediatamente en la mansión familiar. Su madre llegó hacia ella reclamándole el haber pasado la noche afuera, pero al ver los ojos enrojecidos de su hija, detuvo el regaño.

—Pansy, ¿estás bien? —preguntó suavemente, intentando acariciar el rostro de la chica.

Pansy apartó la mano de su madre con brusquedad y corrió hasta su habitación, dejándose caer en la cama y enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, en un vano intento para ahogar sus sollozos. Había sido una tonta. ¿Cómo había podido salir a emborracharse y haber terminado en la cama con Potter? No podía imaginarse ningún escenario en el que terminaran de esa manera.

Recordaba que el día anterior había sido la boda de Draco con la hermanita de Daphne, Astoria, y ella no había querido asistir a la ceremonia, pero su madre la había obligado a ir. La fiesta había sido elegante y lujosa, pero ella no había disfrutado ni un solo minuto, demasiado ocupada pensando en los días en los que salía con el heredero Malfoy. Hacía un par de años que habían terminado, pero siempre había tenido la esperanza de volver con él. Hasta el día que anunció que se iba a casar y le había roto el corazón. Así que, cuando todos estaban bailando, se acercó a la pareja para felicitarla y se fue, decidida a ahogar sus penas con bebidas alcohólicas. Después de eso, todo se volvía borroso, aunque no tenía ninguna duda sobre lo que había pasado con el Gryffindor.

Por suerte, estaba convencida que él no la buscaría, demasiado ocupado con su inminente boda. Nunca hubiera pensado que el héroe del mundo mágico pudiera serle infiel a su futura esposa. Soltó una carcajada irónica, pensando que si tan solo hubiese sido Draco, todo hubiera estado perfecto.

…

Como todos los sábados, Pansy se encontró con sus amigas Tracey y Millicent en el callejón Diagon, para una tarde de compras y para ponerse al día con las últimas noticias. En esta ocasión, Daphne no había podido asistir por algún asunto familiar, lo cual era bueno, pues su presencia le recordaba a Pansy lo que tanto quería olvidar.

A pesar de haber pasado un mes desde la boda de Draco, ella aún se sentía incomoda al recordar a la feliz pareja, aunque si debía ser sincera, había comenzado a superarlo.

—¡Mira ese vestido! —exclamó Tracey entrando en una de las tiendas y arrastrando a sus amigas con ella.

Mientras ella se medía la ropa, Pansy se sentó en un banco, sintiéndose de repente agotada. Millicent, a su lado, la miró con preocupación y le preguntó si se sentía bien. Ella asintió, pero su amiga no pareció muy convencida.

—Muero de hambre, chicas —comentó Tracey llegando a su lado encogiendo la bolsa con su vestido nuevo y guardándola en el bolsillo de su abrigo —Vamos.

Pansy se levantó rápidamente, pero todo comenzó a volverse negro, la cabeza comenzó a pesarle y las piernas perdieron su fuerza. Se desvaneció frente a sus amigas, que reaccionaron muy rápido y la tomaron antes que alcanzara el suelo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sus dos amigas estaban sobre ella, mirándola alarmadas.

—Pansy, estás más pálida de lo normal, ¿quieres que te llevemos a San Mungo? —preguntó Millicent.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero al no tener las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse, cambió de idea. Sus amigas fueron a la red flu más cercana y desaparecieron entre las llamas verdes hacia el hospital.

…

En cuanto Pansy salió de la consulta con algunos frascos de pociones en mano, les hizo un gesto a sus amigas para que se fueran. No abrió la boca hasta llegar a su casa y cuando estuvo en la seguridad de su habitación, soltó lo que le había dicho la sanadora.

—Estoy embarazada.

Tracey y Millicent abrieron la boca, sorprendidas. Quedaron en esa posición durante varios minutos, tanto que Pansy comenzó a pensar que necesitaría hablarle a un medimago.

—¡¿Qué tú qué?! —chilló Tracey al recuperarse —. No espera, ¿cómo es posible? ¡Ni siquiera estás casada! Ni novio tienes, para el caso. ¿Es una broma?

Pansy esperó hasta que su amiga terminó y se tranquilizó un poco. La miraba esperando una respuesta, pero ella no sabía que decir. Sabía que sería mal visto tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio, sobre todo para la heredera de una importante familia sangre pura, pero ya estaba hecho, no podía hacer nada ahora.

—¿Sabes quién es el padre? —murmuró Millicent.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —exclamó escandalizada, ¿por quién la tomaban?

Al ver que ellas esperaban algún nombre, tomó una bocanada de aire y soltó el secreto que tanto había intentado ocultar.

—Harry Potter.

Otra vez se quedaron con la mandíbula por el piso. Pansy rodó los ojos.

—¿Es por eso que terminó el compromiso con Weasley? —preguntó Tracey sacando a relucir su curiosidad.

Pansy frunció el ceño, pero sus amigas le explicaron que había salido un artículo en Corazón de Bruja, donde decían que el héroe del mundo mágico era de nuevo soltero. Ella no había leído esa revista desde que habían sacado las fotografías de Astoria y Draco, así que no se había enterado de nada.

Pansy decidió contarle todo lo que había pasado, para que sus amigas pudieran apoyarla cuando tuviera que enfrentar a su madre.

—Así que, si mi madre me corre de la casa ¿puedo quedarme con alguna de ustedes?

No necesitó que contestaran. Al verlas mirarse una a la otra, inseguras sobre como contestar, mordiéndose los labios nerviosas, supo que estaría sola en eso.

—¡Perfecto!— exclamó con lágrimas a los ojos —Que buenas amigas tengo —añadió con sarcasmo.

Llamó a su elfo doméstico y le ordenó que las acompañara a la salida, sin escuchar las patéticas excusas de las chicas.


	3. Invasión

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

**III**

**Invasión**

Cuando Harry se levantó esa mañana, pensó que sería un día grandioso. Se levantó con una sonrisa y se vistió rápidamente, poniéndose ropa deportiva para salir a correr. Salió de la casa y miró el cielo despejado (cosa rara en Londres) y se sintió extrañamente sereno. Cruzó la calle y comenzó a correr por el parque que estaba frente a Grimmauld Place. Cuando, una hora después, terminó de ejercitarse, se detuvo con las manos sobre sus rodillas, recuperando el aliento y se encaminó hacia el ex cuartel de la Orden, listo para ducharse. Pero frente a las escaleras de su casa, se encontró con la última persona que pensaba ver ese día.

—¿Parkinson? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin poder creer lo que veía.

La chica lo miró arrugando la nariz, mirando con una mueca la ropa llena de sudor de Harry. Él se sonrojó, pero esperó a que ella le respondiera.

—¿No me vas a dejar entrar? Qué pésimos modales.

Enrojeciendo aún más, le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar. Solo en ese momento, se percató que la chica llevaba una maleta consigo, pero decidió no comentar nada hasta que ella le dijera el motivo de la visita.

—¡Kreacher!— llamó Potter, en cuanto el elfo apareció, él le ordenó ofrecerle algo a la señorita Parkinson, mientras él iba a ducharse.

Quince minutos más tarde, un más presentable Harry bajó a la sala de estar donde Pansy estaba tomando el té y devorando algunas galletas. En cuanto ella lo vio, con ropa limpia, el cabello aún húmedo y ese brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos, entendió cómo él había logrado cautivarla. "Eso no será tan malo" pensó.

Harry se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a beber el té que Kreacher le había servido. Pansy decidió ir directo al grano y le soltó la noticia de una vez, haciendo que Harry escupieran el té que estaba tomando.

—¿Qué? —logró decir mientras intentaba no ahogarse.

La chica rodó los ojos.

—Lo que oíste, Idiota. Vamos a tener un hijo.

Potter boqueó un par de veces, intentando ordenar las ideas en su mente.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Tengo que explicarte como se hacen los bebés, Potter? —respondió fastidiada.

Eso estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Harry se veía bastante avergonzado, sin atreverse a preguntar lo que pasaba por su mente, pero al final tomó valor.

—¿No tomas pociones para evitar… _eso_? —preguntó recordando que Ginny las tomaba.

Ella soltó un bufido, pero le explicó que, al no estar saliendo con nadie, no había visto motivos para estar cuidándose. Además le recriminó que él debería haber usado un hechizo, pero Harry se justificó diciendo que había estado demasiado borracho para pensar en eso.

Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio, Harry carraspeó, volviendo a captar la atención de la chica.

—Bueno, un bebé es siempre una bendición ¿no? —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa —Todo va a salir bien, Pansy.

Ella no estaba tan segura, no después que su madre la corriera de la casa al enterarse del embarazo, pero sabía que Potter era demasiado noble para dejarla en la calle con su hijo en el vientre.

—Por cierto, ¿para qué es la maleta? —cuestionó al recordar ese pequeño detalle.

—Alguien necesita cubrir todas mis necesidades, así que… me mudo aquí —respondió ella con total naturalidad.

Harry se atragantó con la galleta que estaba comiendo y Pansy rodó los ojos, de nuevo.

…

Harry la llevó a conocer la casa, para sorpresa de ella, que a pesar de saber que era un gryffindor insufriblemente noble, había esperado que la echara de ahí sin pensarlo dos veces. Le enseñó la cocina, el comedor, le dio un tour por cada piso enseñándole cada habitación que había y donde estaban los baños, hasta que al final Harry le preguntó en cuál dormitorio quería quedarse.

—¿Dónde duermes tú? —le preguntó ella, y él señaló la alcoba al final del pasillo.

Por un momento, pensó en escoger el cuarto más alejado del de Potter, pero no podía empezar con tan mala actitud, al fin y al cabo estarían viviendo juntos durante meses y cuando el bebé naciera, ya vería que hacer.

—Dormiré en el dormitorio al lado del tuyo —comentó con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

Harry tragó saliva, un poco asustado, pensando que la Slytherin le haría la vida imposible, pero no reclamó. Él la había metido en esa situación y tendría que aguantarla. Se encaminó hacia la nueva estancia de la chica y entró, dejando la maleta al pie de la cama.

—¡Qué horrible decoración! —exclamó mirando el papel tapiz desteñido —. Voy a cambiar las cosas por aquí.

Él asintió y Pansy se encontró bufando mentalmente. Potter era demasiado servicial para su bien, además ¿cómo se divertiría si él le dejaba las cosas tan sencillas?

—¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba… ¡Kreacher! —gritó el chico.

El elfo apareció ante su amo y Potter le explicó que Pansy viviría con ellos, diciéndole que debería obedecer todas sus órdenes. Ahora le tocó a ella atragantarse ante la mirada divertida de Harry.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?

Ella lanzó un _tempus_ y se percató que había pasado toda la mañana en compañía de Harry y ni cuenta se había dado. Siguió al dueño de la casa hasta el comedor y empezaron a comer en silencio.

—¿Ya fuiste a San Mungo? —preguntó él con interés.

—¿Cómo crees que me enteré del embarazo, Potter? —respondió en tono de burla, pero se arrepintió enseguida al ver el semblante alicaído de él por tan brusca respuesta. Simplemente estaba siendo amable y ella debería estar agradecida por eso; era el único que la estaba apoyando.

—Bueno, me dieron una especie de fotografía, pero no se ve nada. Es solo un pequeño puntito. Después de comer te la enseño.

Por la sonrisa que el otro le regaló, supo que había remediado las cosas. Qué sencillo era tener feliz a un Gryffindor. Otro silencio se extendió entre ellos, hasta que Harry volvió a romperlo.

—¿Sabes, Pansy? Deberías dejar de llamarme por mi apellido —al ver la ceja levantada de la chica, añadió en un murmullo —ya sabes, vamos a tener un hijo y todo eso…

—Está bien, cuatrojos.

Harry se carcajeó, contagiando con su risa a Pansy.


	4. Convivencia

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

**IV**

**Convivencia**

¿Qué había hecho de malo en su vida para merecer ese castigo? Había salvado el mundo mágico, se suponía que eso debería haberle librado de cualquier mal, pero ahora estaba viviendo con una embarazada. Una Slytherin hormonal, para ser más precisos.

Había pasado tan solo un mes desde que Pansy se había mudado a Grimmauld Place, pero le parecían años. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo era vivir solo. Vale, quizás estaba exagerando un poco, pero después de dormir tan poco durante los últimos días, empezaba a delirar.

Todo había empezado el día que Kreacher lo había despertado a mitad de la noche, preocupado por los sonidos extraños que hacía la nueva inquilina. Harry se había asustado enseguida, pensando que algo iba mal y se había apresurado hasta la habitación de ella, encontrándola vacía. Por un momento se había alarmado, pero el sonido de arcadas provenientes del baño, le tranquilizó un poco. Se había asomado por la puerta entreabierta y le había preguntado si todo estaba bien. Ella le había respondido con un escueto _vete_, pero él había entrado al baño y se había agachado a su lado, deteniéndole el cabello. "¡_Qué asco!" _había dicho ella, mientras se ponía de pie y se enjuagaba en el lavabo, sin atreverse a mirar a Harry a los ojos. No quería que la viera tan débil, pero él, como adivinando sus pensamientos, la había tomado de una mano, la había mirado fijamente a los ojos y le había dicho la cosa más bonita que había escuchado en su vida _"Estamos juntos en eso ¿ok?" _. Ella no había podido evitar sentirse aliviada, sentía un terrible peso encima, tenía miedo de tener que afrontar todo eso sola y esa pequeña muestra de gentileza le había levantado el ánimo. Asintió y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, antes que Harry viera una lágrima caer por su rostro. "_Estúpidas hormonas" _fue lo que pensó ella en el momento.

Desde ese día, ella se había vuelto más confiada y había comenzado a exigirle a Harry que le satisficiera todos sus antojos. Tal vez esa no había sido la mejor jugada de Harry.

—Harry, se terminaron las donas de chocolate —gimoteó ella.

El chico se preparó mentalmente, sabía que tendría que ir a buscar lo que se le antojaba a Pansy, como todos los días.

—Pensé que me habías dicho que no te gustaba la comida muggle —replicó él divertido.

—No me gusta, pero al bebé sí —respondió ella con dignidad, jamás admitiría que le encantaba ese postre.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero salió rumbo a la panadería que había cerca de la casa. Compró la caja más grande que tenían y regresó al poco tiempo con la chica. Pansy estuvo muy feliz con ellas, mas al parecer, al bebé no le gustaban tanto, porque después de la tercera, la chica salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Cuando, después de la comida que milagrosamente había quedado en su estomago, le pidió que fuera a buscar helado, Harry tuvo que preguntar lo que tanto le había estado preocupando durante el día.

—¿Cuándo estoy en el trabajo, cómo le haces con tus antojos?

—Mando a Kreacher —respondió ella con naturalidad.

Harry la miró con la boca abierta y le preguntó porque no lo mandaba siempre, a lo cual ella replicó con un _tú sabes escoger mejor lo que me gusta_, que hasta a ella le sonó falso.

—Eres terrible.

—Lo sé, cariño —dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en los labios, pero decidió seguirle el juego, después de todo, los mareos, nauseas y vómitos que tenía la chica, eran a causa de su hijo y eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Fue al callejón Diagon y se formó en Florean Fortescue listo para comprarle un bote de la peor combinación de sabores de la historia. "Tal vez por esa razón se la pasa vomitando" pensó al imaginarse los sabores del helado. Cuando fue su turno, se paró frente al dependiente y comenzó a recitar los sabores que la chica le había pedido.

—Un poco de "tarta de melaza", a su lado "grageas de todos los sabores", plátano y menta…. —comenzó a decir, hasta que un pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

—¡Harry! Hace mucho que no te veía…—empezó a decir, pero al ver lo que su amigo estaba comprando, arrugó la nariz —¿Por qué compras eso?

—Es cierto Harry, ni siquiera te gusta la mitad de esos sabores —intervino Hermione mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

Harry, que no había ensayado una buena excusa, pagó su pedido y huyó a su casa, dejando a los amigos intrigados. Aún no les había contado nada, pues le daba un poco de miedo su reacción. Seguramente pensarían que había engañado a Ginny cuando aún estaban juntos y él jamás hubiera hecho algo así.

En cuanto llegó a la casa, Pansy se abalanzó sobre el helado, mezclando todos los sabores y comenzando a devorarlo. Con una expresión de absoluto placer al saborearlo, le agradeció sinceramente al chico, dejándolo un poco sorprendido.

Unos minutos más tarde, el sonido de la chimenea distrajo a ambos y el grito de su amiga de la escuela, llamándolo, le recordó que ellos tenían acceso a su red flu.

—Mierda— murmuró para sí. Pansy lo miró confundida —Son Ron y Hermione, me los encontré en el callejón Diagon, pero… digamos que me escapé. No recordaba que podían entrar aquí.

—No les has contado ¿verdad? —intuyó ella, y al verlo negar la cabeza, se entristeció.

—Bueno, supongo que iré a esconderme —comentó de mal humor tomando su helado para llevarlo a su habitación. Se había equivocado con él, al parecer, se avergonzaba de haber tenido algo con ella.

—¡No! Pansy, ven conmigo —y le tendió la mano.

Ella la tomó, insegura, y juntos se encaminaron hacia la sala de estar, donde la pareja se encontraba esperando a Harry.

—¿Pero qué…? —exclamó Ron al ver a la acompañante de su amigo.

Pansy sonrió internamente, apretando más fuerte la mano de Harry y acercándose un poco más a él, simulando ser su pareja real. Le encantaba ver como Weasley se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo. Hermione fue la que tomó la palabra primero.

—¿Qué está pasando? Harry, creo que nos debes una explicación.

Soltando un suspiro, se sentó en el sofá junto a Pansy y comenzó a contarle a sus amigos lo que había pasado la noche que Ginny lo dejó.


	5. Malos amigos

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

**V**

**Malos amigos**

Hermione y Ron se le quedaron mirando fijamente cuando Harry terminó de relatar la historia, para después intercambiar una mirada suspicaz.

—Harry, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? —le preguntó Hermione con seriedad.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos, imaginando que lo que le iban a decir a Potter no era nada bonito, ¿por qué otra cosa no quisieran decirlo frente a ella? Por un lado no quería irse, quería ver de qué lado se pondría Harry, pero quería contradecir a la pareja de Gryffindor, haciéndole ver que no era como ellos pensaban, así que con una sonrisa para Potter, se levantó del sofá y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

—Pansy, no es necesario que te vayas —intervino Harry, poniéndose de pie y tomándola del brazo.

—No te preocupes, Harry, habla con tus amigos —respondió ella.

El chico se le quedó mirando mientras se alejaba. Hermione carraspeó, llamando su atención.

—Harry, sé cuanto deseas tener una familia, pero… —ella hizo una pausa y miró a Ron, insegura sobre cómo seguir.

—Vamos amigo, eso me parece mucha coincidencia. Creo que es una trampa— continuó el pelirrojo sin preocuparse de tener tacto.

Harry frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, claramente enojado con las acusaciones de sus amigos. La chica lo notó, así que intentó suavizar la situación.

—Harry, no decimos que no sea tu hijo, sino que –tal vez- Parkinson se embarazó a propósito.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —exclamó él airado.

—Vamos Harry, eso es obvio. Es una serpiente, es ambiciosa ¿qué mejor que casarse con el héroe del mundo mágico? —comentó Ron rodando los ojos.

Pansy, que se encontraba escondida detrás de la pared, contuvo la respiración. Por supuesto que ella no había planeado nada de eso, pero los amigos de Potter podrían convencerlo. Después de todo, los argumentos parecían tener bastante peso, o al menos, ella los habría creído. Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro mientras esperaba la reacción de Harry.

Potter se quedó en silencio, mirando alternativamente a sus amigos que comenzaron a sonreírle, pensando que él había entendido su postura. Cuando finalmente rompió el silencio, habló tan bajo que sus amigos le pidieron que repitiera lo dicho.

—Largo de aquí —murmuró entre dientes y apretando los puños.

Hermione le hizo un gesto a Ron y se levantó caminando a paso rápido hacia la chimenea, seguido por el pelirrojo. Conocía a su amigo y sabía que no lo haría entrar en razón en ese momento; necesitaba un tiempo para reflexionar y después, estaba convencida, se daría cuenta de la realidad.

En cuanto Pansy oyó el sonido de la red flu, se asomó de su escondite y vio a Harry parado en medio de la sala, temblando de rabia. Se acercó con cautela y quedó sorprendida al ver el arrebato del chico. Pateó la mesita frente a él, volcándola, para después sacar su varita y lanzarle un _bombarda_ al mueble.

—Harry —lo llamó ella.

Harry volteó a verla justo cuando la mesita estalló. Pedazos de maderas volaron por todas partes y uno se incrustó en la pantorrilla de la chica, que soltó un quejido.

—¡Pansy! —exclamó Harry al darse cuenta de lo sucedido —, lo siento.

Se acercó a ella y la cargó, llevándola hasta la habitación de la chica, ignorando las protestas de ella. Una vez ahí, la dejó en la cama y convocó el botiquín que tenía en el baño (reservado a Teddy, que cada vez que lo visitaba en Grimmauld Place terminaba con un moretón o un corte). Empapó una venda con una poción y la pasó con delicadeza sobre la pierna de ella.

—¿Qué pasó allá abajo? —preguntó ella cuando Harry terminó de limpiarle la herida.

—Me hicieron enojar —respondió él sin dar más explicaciones, aunque no eran necesarias, Pansy había oído a los amigos del chico.

—¿Por qué no les creíste?

Harry la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—No te creo capaz de jugar con la vida de un niño —respondió él seriamente.

Pansy no pudo evitar sonreírle y Harry se calmó, contagiándose con el buen humor de ella. Desde ese momento, ambos supieron que algo había cambiado, aunque nadie se atrevió a descubrir que era.

…

Las cosas siguieron avanzando bastante bien para la pareja. Los meses pasaron, el vientre de Pansy empezó a agrandarse y el bebé comenzó a moverse.

Una noche, Harry volvió del trabajo con un ramo de flores, decidido a darle una pequeña sorpresa a la chica. Cuando entró a la casa, la encontró recostada en el sofá con un libro entre las manos. Ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el regalo que Harry le traía. Llamó a Kreacher y le ordenó poner las flores en su habitación, mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a preguntarle por su día.

—¿Cómo te fue en San Mungo? —preguntó.

Cuando ella le respondió que no había ido, la expresión alegre de él cambió a una de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió y para tranquilizarlo, le explicó que había cambiado la hora de la cita, para que él pudiera acompañarla y ver a su hijo por primera vez. El rostro de Harry se iluminó ante la noticia y corrió escaleras arriba para cambiarse.

Cuando media hora más tarde iban camino al hospital, Potter encontraba difícil mantenerse quieto, parecía un niño pequeño al que le habían prometido ir a Honeyducks, moviéndose de un lado a otro y jaloneando a Pansy del brazo para apurarla. En cuanto llegaron al consultorio, una mujer saludó a Pansy con una sonrisa y la invitó a pasar.

Tras las preguntas de rutina sobre como se había sentido desde la última visita con la sanadora, la hizo recostar en una camilla, tomó una poción que Harry nunca había visto antes y la vertió sobre el vientre abultado de Pansy, para después tomar su varita y hacer algunos movimientos circulares sobre él.

—¿Para qué es la poción? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Es para proteger al bebé de los hechizos que usamos para revisar su desarrollo —respondió ella con amabilidad.

Harry asintió y se quedó observando los movimientos de la mujer. Poco a poco iba formándose una esfera, que parecía hecha de humo, sobre el abdomen de la Slytherin, el futuro padre miró maravillado cuando empezó a notar la silueta de un pequeño cuerpo. Miró a Pansy como para confirmar que no se estaba volviendo loco y ella le regaló una sonrisa.

—¿Es nuestro hijo? —preguntó sin poder creérselo.

Pansy solo asintió.


	6. ¿Lo intentamos?

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

**VI**

**¿Lo intentamos?**

Salieron de San Mungo en un cómodo silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo por miedo de romper esa burbuja de felicidad. En cuanto llegaron a Grimmauld Place, Pansy comentó que estaba cansada y subió a su habitación. Harry se quedó mirando las escaleras por las cuales ella había desaparecido, pensando si debía seguirla o debería dejarla sola. Después de unos minutos, pensó que, después del momento tan íntimo que habían compartido hoy, era hora que las cosas cambiaran. Con paso decidido subió hasta el piso donde estaba la habitación de ella y se paró frente a la puerta. Tomó una bocanada de aire y tocó. Sin esperar respuesta, entreabrió la puerta y se asomó.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Ella, recostada sobre la cama, asintió y Harry entró. Pansy se hizo a un lado y él se recostó a un costado. Miró hacia el vientre abultado de ella, levantó la mano para acariciarlo, pero se paró a medio camino, pidiéndole permiso. Cuando ella se lo otorgó, la posó con delicadeza y comenzó a moverla con suavidad. El bebé se movió y él se sobresaltó. Ambos se rieron por la escena y Harry siguió con los movimientos. Poco tiempo después, Pansy cerró los ojos, relajada por los mimos de él. El chico siguió durante más tiempo y cuando pensó que se había quedado dormida, la tapó con la cobija y posó su mano en el rostro de ella, dándole una suave caricia.

—Sabes, Pansy— susurró para no despertarla —cuando entré aquí, venía con toda la intención de decirte algo importante, pero me acobardé. Vaya Gryffindor eh… —hizo una pausa pero sin dejar de rozarle la mejilla con sus dedos — Te quiero Pansy. Me he encariñado contigo, aunque no sé porque, no eres la persona más fácil de tratar —soltó una suave risa —solo quería decirlo. Te quiero.

Sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo por habérselo sacado de encima, le besó la frente y se dispuso a levantarse, cuando la voz amodorrada de la chica, lo detuvo.

—Tú tampoco estás tan mal.

Harry sonrió, esa había sido su forma de decirle que le correspondía. Le deseó una buena noche a Pansy y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación.

—Quédate, Harry.

Sin hacérselo repetir dos veces, volvió a la cama de ella y se deslizó entre las cobijas, permitiéndole a Pansy acurrucarse contra él y con un último beso en la frente, se durmieron.

…

Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, sonrió al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Pansy aún estaba dormida, abrazándolo, y él aprovechó el momento de paz para observarla. Cuando ella comenzó a removerse, él la despertó con un beso de buenos días.

—Pansy… —comenzó él —estaba pensando que…. bueno, claro que es sí tú quieres, pero dado los últimos acontecimientos, quizás deberíamos… ya sabes…

La chica lo miró confundida.

—Sí… tú… yo… ¿qué dices? —Balbuceó Harry.

—Harry, no voy a hechizarte, así que tranquilízate y habla coherentemente porque no te entiendo nada.

—Lo que quería decir era que… —bajando la voz, añadió —, podríamos intentar tener una relación.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novia? —preguntó ella yendo directo al punto.

Él asintió con rapidez, haciéndola reír. Tras fingir pensárselo por un instante, aceptó y Harry no perdió tiempo. Se lanzó sobre ella fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, el primero desde la noche en el Caldero Chorreante. La temperatura de la habitación subió y el beso se hizo cada vez más demandante.

—¿Señor?

Harry se apartó un poco del rostro de ella y miró a Kreacher, que se agarraba las manos y desviaba la mirada hacia un lado, incomodo con la situación en la que había encontrado a su Amo.

—Le han dejado un mensaje desde el Ministerio —tras un gesto de Harry para que continuara, le comunicó el mensaje — le preguntan señor que a qué hora piensa ir a trabajar, que si no aparece en diez minutos en su oficina, van a venir aquí y lo llevarán a base de maldiciones.

Harry pegó un brinco desde la cama, maldiciéndose por haber olvidado que era día de trabajo, se disculpó con Pansy y corrió a su habitación para ponerse el uniforme de auror. La chica se dejó caer sobre la cama con una sonrisa. Podría acostumbrarse a Potter.

…

Esa noche, durante la cena, Harry estaba pensando si, ahora que eran una pareja, debería pedirle a Pansy de mudarse a su habitación, para así cuidarla mejor. Lo único que lo refrenaba, era que eso se podría malinterpretar, él no quería tenerla en su cama para saciar sus necesidades (bueno, también, pero no era su prioridad) y no quería que ella pensara que le había pedido iniciar una relación solo por eso, en verdad se había encariñado con la chica.

—¿Te pasa algo Harry? —preguntó Pansy al verlo fruncir el ceño.

—Estaba pensando —dijo quitándole importancia.

Cuando terminaron de comer el postre, fueron a la sala para relajarse. Harry se sentó en una esquina del sofá y Pansy recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de él. El chico le contó de su día, mientras le preguntaba que había hecho ella en su ausencia. Pasaron un par de horas platicando de sus vidas antes de que se cruzaran, conociéndose poco a poco.

—Creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir —comentó la chica, adormilada debido a las caricias que Harry le estaba haciendo en el cabello.

—Está bien, te llevaré —y sin dejarla pensar ni un segundo, la cargó en sus brazos.

Pansy soltó un chillido de sorpresa y le exigió a Harry que la bajara, pero él no la escuchó y subió las escaleras. Al legar frente a la puerta de ella se detuvo, pero no la soltó.

—¿Quieres cambiarte a mi habitación? —preguntó en un susurro.

Ella se quedó pensativa.

—Esta podría ser la habitación del bebé —comentó él.

Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso, Pansy no contestaba y no sabía cómo tomarse ese silencio. Se mordió el labio hasta que ella sonrió y le comentó que era una excelente idea. Soltando todo el aire que había retenido, la llevó hasta su nueva estancia.

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en contestar? —le preguntó una vez que se acomodaron en la cama.

—Solo quería dejarte en suspenso un momento —respondió ella riendo, ignorando la mirada indignada de él.


	7. Preparativos

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

**VII**

**Preparativos**

Al día siguiente, la pareja se despertó temprano para aprovechar el fin de semanas y empezar los preparativos de la recámara del bebé. Faltaba poco para que naciera y ellos aún no tenían nada. Así que después de un abundante desayuno, viajaron hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Pansy se sonrojó cuando, al salir de la chimenea, Neville los miró con la boca abierta, dejando caer el tarro de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en las manos.

—Hola Neville —saludó alegremente Harry.

El tabernero se recompuso inmediatamente y no perdió tiempo en felicitar a la pareja por el niño que venía en camino. Hannah se sumó rápidamente a las felicitaciones y abrazó a la Slytherin con entusiasmo, dejándola perpleja.

—Me invitas a la boda —comentó Neville, guiñándole el ojo a Harry.

Potter lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, nunca había reparado en ese detalle, pero ahora que lo pensaba, era lo correcto. Aunque le daba miedo saber lo que ella opinara de eso. Por el momento, dejaría las cosas como estaban.

Se apresuró a seguir a la chica por el callejón Diagon y comenzaron a revisar las tiendas. Como la chica no había querido saber el sexo del bebé, no sabía que debían comprar, así que buscarían cosas de colores neutros. Se pararon en una de las tiendas de ropa para niños y Pansy comenzó a escoger un montón de cosas, echándolas en los brazos de Harry para que las cargara.

—Deberíamos ir a Hogsmeade, hay una mueblería grandiosa ahí, seguro que encontramos la recámara perfecta —comentó Pansy.

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a seguirla, aún pensando en lo que había dicho Neville. Llegaron al pueblo mágico a través de la red Flu y en cuanto salieron a la calle principal, Pansy se paró en seco. Frente a ellas, Tracey, Millicent y Daphne estaban caminando y platicando entre ellas, ajenas a la presencia de su amiga. La primera en percatarse de Pansy fue Millicent. Se paró y no se movió, meditando que movimiento sería prudente hacer. Harry deslizó su mano dentro de la de su chica, apretándosela.

—¡Pansy!— gritó Daphne emocionada, lanzándose a abrazarla —Intenté mandarte una lechuza cuando Tracey y Millicent me dieron la gran noticia, pero no pudo localizarte.

Pansy se permitió sonreír. Que una de sus amigas no la estuviera tratando como peste por haberse embarazado sin estar casada, era genial y en verdad le creía cuando decía que había intentado localizarla, pero Grimmauld Place tenía protecciones especiales, así que era cierto lo que decía.

—¡Estás enorme! — exclamó apoyando su mano sobre el abultado vientre —¿Cuándo va a nacer este pequeñín?

—En un par de meses —respondió Harry al ver que Pansy no respondía.

Daphne lo observó de pies a cabeza, poniéndolo nervioso, pero después de una cuidadosa inspección, asintió para sí misma, decidiendo que Potter merecía una oportunidad. Por la forma en que miraba a su amiga, se notaba que estaba enamoradísimo.

—Te ves radiante —comentó Millicent acercándose. Tracey, a su lado, asintió.

—Queríamos pedirte una disculpa, pero no nos dejaste hablar la última vez —comenzó Tracey yendo directo al punto.

—Dejaron claro lo que pensaban —comentó ella con la voz entrecortada. Tenía ganas de llorar por la traición de ellas, pero no les daría esa satisfacción.

—Nos pillaste desprevenidas, pero siempre vamos a apoyarte, Pansy. Somos las mejores amigas ¿recuerdas? —intervino Millicent.

Tras pensárselo un poco más, unas cuantas lágrimas por parte de las tres chicas y muchos abrazos, se reconciliaron. Daphne fue la primera en preguntar el motivo de la visita de la pareja al pueblo mágico y cuando supieron que estaban buscando cosas para el futuro integrante de la familia, se unieron a la misión.

…

Cuando por fin volvieron a casa, ya había anochecido. Harry estaba completamente agotado por el día de compras, dado que no le gustaban esas cosas, pero no había podido evitar emocionarse al ver los pequeños conjuntos de ropa que usaría el bebé, ni el montón de accesorios que habían conseguido. Todo eso hacía que la llegada del pequeño fuera más real y eso lo alegraba y aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo.

—¿Armamos su cuna?—preguntó Pansy emocionada.

—Mejor mañana—replicó Harry —Ahora vamos a descansar.

Subieron a la habitación que compartían y, tras ponerse ropa para dormir, se recostaron. Pansy se permitió relajarse tras tan largo día y estaba por quedarse dormida, cuando sintió los labios de Harry depositar un beso en su cuello.

—¿No estabas cansado?—susurró divertida.

—No para esto.

Pasó sus manos cálidas por debajo de la playera de Pansy, recorriendo sus flancos con delicadeza, provocando que corrientes de placer recorrieran su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó de las caricias y besos que Harry le proporcionaba. Cuando él intentó subir la playera, ella lo detuvo. Al ver su mirada confundida, se explicó.

—Me veo horrible —murmuró avergonzada.

—Te ves más hermosa que nunca —replicó él y sin escuchar sus quejas, terminó por desnudarla y mirar embelesado el cuerpo de ella —Eres perfecta.

Sin ninguna barrera que le estorbara, comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de ella, besando, lamiendo, acariciando. Pansy soltó un gemido y abrió un poco sus piernas, invitándolo a seguir. Aceptando la invitación, comenzó a besar sus muslos, subiendo poco a poco, impacientándola. Cuando finalmente llegó donde ella quería, Pansy soltó un jadeó y apretó las sábanas entre las manos. Unos minutos más tarde, ella soltó un quejido al sentir como Harry se alejaba, pero se calló al sentir como el miembro de él se abría camino dentro de ella. Harry apoyo todo su peso sobre sus brazos, para no aplastar el vientre de Pansy y se paró, observando el rostro de ella y solo cuando estuvo seguro de no estarla lastimando, empezó con un lento vaivén. Pansy arqueó su espalda, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un largo gemido. Hace mucho que no hacía "eso" y por Merlín que se sentía genial, estaba segura que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de placer. Por suerte eso no pasó y poco después, alcanzó el mejor orgasmo que recordaba haber tenido en su vida.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Harry la despertó temprano.

—Quiero que conozcas a alguien —comentó en tono misterioso —Te espero en el comedor.

Harry bajó al piso inferior y se sentó al lado de Teddy. Estaba nervioso por ese pequeño encuentro, pues desde que Pansy se había mudado, Harry no había permitido que Teddy se quedara a dormir. Sinceramente no quería complicar las cosas y no era nada fácil explicarle a un niño de cinco años porque ella se encontraba ahí. Así que todas las veces que había salido con el niño, había estado preparando el terreno, comentándole que Ginny se había ido a vivir a otro lugar y ahora él tenía una nueva novia. A pesar de no estar aún listo para esto, había considerado que era necesario, pues su hijo nacería en poco tiempo y no quería renunciar a Teddy.

—Teddy— comentó Pansy al entrar en la estancia, reconociéndolo rápidamente por todo lo que le había contado Harry.

—Hola— saludó el niño con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba esa chica, porque desde que había aparecido, él había pasado menos tiempo con su padrino.

Se sentaron en un incomodo silencio a desayunar. Harry pensando en que decir para romper el hielo, pero nada se le ocurría. Pansy intentó preguntarle sobre las cosas que le gustaban al niño, pero Teddy no quería responderle. Cuando el pequeño iba a morder otra de sus donas, Harry lo paró.

—Es mucho chocolate por hoy —lo regañó.

—Harry, nunca se comen suficientes donas —replicó Pansy, guiñándole el ojo al niño y tomando otra para ella.

Teddy la miró con sorpresa y se apresuró a morder el panecillo antes que su padrino reaccionara. No hubo ningún otro intercambio de palabras, pero el niño no dejó de mirar a Pansy durante todo el tiempo.

—Harry, me agrada tu chica —le susurró a su padrino al final del desayuno.

El chico sonrió, pensando que las cosas no habían salido mal después de todo. Aunque solo fuera porque Pansy le permitía a Teddy sus caprichos.


	8. Ya está aquí

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

**VIII**

**Ya está aquí **

—Sus amigos están aquí, Señor —anunció Kreacher.

Harry miró extrañado a Pansy, pero ambos de dirigieron a la sala, donde Ron y Hermione estaban parados al lado del sofá. Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa, mientras Ron se miraba los pies, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra.

—Harry, queremos pedirte disculpas por nuestra actitud, solo intentábamos protegerte —empezó Hermione —, pero vimos que no había ninguna necesidad.

La chica le sonrió a Pansy. Ron siguió sin decir palabras, así que su novia le dio un codazo para que se disculpara.

—Lo que dijo ella —murmuró, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Hermione, se rectificó —Lo siento Harry, fui un tonto.

—Ya me he acostumbrado a eso —respondió en broma Harry ante el sonrojo de Ron.

—Los invitamos a comer a la Madriguera, todos están ansiosos por conocer a Pansy, Harry —comentó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Harry miró a Pansy con una sonrisa y ella asintió, aceptando la invitación con gusto. Después de una charla para ponerse al día, la pareja de amigos se fueron, diciendo que los esperarían en un rato, y ellos se quedaron a solas.

—Harry, el bebé se está moviendo mucho—comentó haciendo una mueca.

Harry se acercó para tranquilizarla, pero Pansy miró alarmada hacia sus pies, donde un charco de agua comenzaba a formarse.

—Ya viene —exclamó asustada.

Harry la tomó por el brazo y la guió hasta la chimenea, y en menos de lo que se dice Quidditch, estuvieron en el hospital. El chico corrió hasta el consultorio de la sanadora de Pansy y le comunicó que el bebé estaba a punto de nacer. Ella no tardó en llamar al personal del hospital para que le preparasen una habitación.

….

—Mierda, eso duele— se quejó Pansy recostada sobre una camilla de San Mungo. Harry, a su lado, le apretaba la mano, dándole valor —Dime que solo vamos a tener un hijo y ya, por favor.

—Ya veremos, cariño— respondió él riéndose.

Una sanadora entró a la habitación seguida por otras dos chicas que le ayudarían a asistir el parto. Se acercó a Pansy y le ofreció una poción para el dolor y minutos después, todo empezó. Harry intentó enfocarse en el rostro enrojecido de ella, dándole suaves palabras de aliento sin atreverse a mirar por encima de la sábana que había puesto la sanadora; no quería correr el riesgo de desmayarse (había oído que eso pasaba más seguido de lo que creía). Después de lo que a él le parecieron horas, Pansy soltó un suspiro y se relajó. El llanto del bebé inundó la habitación y Harry sintió una extraña sensación de plenitud, como si eso era lo que había estado esperando toda su vida. Soltó la mano de su chica y se acercó al pequeño bulto que las dos chicas que acompañaban a la sanadora estaban limpiando. Tras envolverlo con una sábana, una de ellas se lo pasó al padre primerizo.

—¡Felicidades Señor! Es una hermosa niña.

Harry cargó a la pequeñita con cuidado y la miró con admiración. Era preciosa. Acercó su nariz a la cabeza de la bebé y rozó sus labios, dándole un suave beso. Se acercó a Pansy y ella la cargó enseguida, deleitándose por tenerla finalmente en sus brazos. Le acarició el oscuro cabello que adornaba su cabeza y pasó los nudillos por su mejilla.

—Es hermosa, Harry —comentó con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas de la emoción.

Cuando la pequeña empezó a llorar, Harry miró asustado a su novia; ¿le pasaba algo? ¿por qué lloraba?

—Tiene hambre, señora —comentó la sanadora, enseñándole la posición correcta para alimentarlo.

Harry aprovechó el momento para salir y anunciar a sus amigos que había nacido su hija. Los Weasley estaban presentes y también las amigas de Pansy.

—¿Te desmayaste? —preguntó George, sin importarle el codazo que le proporcionó Angelina. Tras la negativa de un confuso Harry, soltó un bufido —Demonios, perdí la apuesta —gruñó entregándole el dinero a su hermano Percy.

Todos comenzaron a asaltarlo a preguntas sobre la recién nacida y a felicitarlo. Los Weasley le dieron palmadas en el hombro, Molly estaba organizándose para preparar una gran cena de bienvenida para la pequeña en cuanto saliera del hospital, Hermione y Millicent se peleaban sobre quien sería la madrina, aunque Tracey aseguraba que Pansy la elegiría. En medio de todo ese desorden, Ginny apartó a Harry para hablarle en privado.

—Harry —comenzó a decir con una cálida sonrisa —me alegra tanto verte feliz, tienes lo que siempre deseaste, una familia. Te lo mereces —y sin esperar respuesta, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry le respondió con una sonrisa. Había temido el día que la volviera a ver, pensaba que lo que había construido con Pansy se derrumbaría al volver a ver a su gran amor de la adolescencia, pero eso no había pasado. Podía decir con seguridad que, ahora, amaba a Pansy.

Justo cuando estaba por volver con su chica, vio a una señora recargada en una de las columnas, manteniéndose alejada de la multitud ruidosa que había acudido al nacimiento. Harry se acercó y supo quien era nada más verla, el parecido físico con Pansy era increíble.

—¿Puedo pasar a ver a mi hija? —preguntó en un murmullo.

Harry lo pensó. Por un lado quería decirle que sí, pero ella le había contado como su madre la había sacado de su casa al enterarse del embarazo y temía que la hiciera sufrir más y no permitiría que nadie arruinara ese día especial.

—No quiero que Pansy salga lastimada—la advirtió él.

Ella aceptó y siguió a Harry.

Cuando Pansy oyó abrir la puerta, volteó a ver quien había entrado. Harry la miró como pidiéndole disculpas y ella no supo porqué hasta que, desde atrás del chico, apareció su progenitora.

—Hola —saludó la mayor.

Pansy se puso rígida y Harry se sentó a su lado, tranquilizándola. Su madre se quedó de pie cerca de la camilla, mirando con ternura a su nieta.

—Es hermosa —comentó tras unos minutos de silencio —Felicidades —Al ver que su hija no respondía, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a disculparse por su comportamiento —Espero que me permitas visitar a mi nieta de vez en cuando —agregó al final.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios de Pansy y terminó asintiendo, emocionada por tener a su madre de nuevo consigo. Cuando la mujer se alejó, dejando a la pareja a solas con su hija, Harry se acomodó mejor a lado de su chica.

—Pansy, sé que no es la mejor manera, ni la más romántica, pero no quiero esperar ni un segundo más —poniendo su mano en el bolsillo, sacó una cajita. Pansy quedó boquiabierta, sabiendo lo que seguiría —¿Te casarías conmigo? —preguntó Harry enseñándole un anillo.

—Sí, sí, sí—repitió Pansy y estampó un beso en los labios de su futuro marido.


	9. 4 años después

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

**IX**

**4 años después**

Pansy estaba intentando preparar a su hija para su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no se quería quedar quieta y ya se estaba desesperando.

—Vamos Violet, ¿no quieres verte como princesa? —intentó convencerla su madre.

—Ya soy la princesa de papi —respondió la niña.

—Tiene razón —comentó Harry asomándose a la habitación de su hija —, pero debes hacerle caso a mamá, debes ponerte aún más bonita, ¿no quieres ser la más guapa de la fiesta?

La pequeña asintió con fuerza y permitió que Pansy terminara de peinarla. Cuando quedó lista corrió a abrazar a su padre, que la levantó en sus brazos.

—¿Lista para desaparecernos? —preguntó.

Violet asintió, así que Harry tomó de la mano a su esposa y desapareció rumbo a la Madriguera.

….

En la Madriguera todos estaban yendo de un lado a otro, preparando los últimos detalles para la fiesta de cumpleaños. Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en avistarlos y se acercaron a felicitar a la pequeña, seguidos poco después de los demás Weasley. Violet corrió donde sus primos postizos estaban jugando. Cuando vio que el ahijado de su padre, Teddy, estaba ahí, se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—¡Teddy! —gritó.

Él le devolvió el abrazo y la incluyó rápidamente en el juego que estaban haciendo. Victoire la felicitó también y volvió a sentarse para vigilar a sus primos más pequeños que a cada oportunidad, intentaban llevarse algo a la boca.

Cuando Violet nació, los únicos niños que había en la familia eran Teddy y Victoire. Pansy al principio había pensado que, al ser mucho más pequeña, no la aceptarían, pero los dos se peleaban a cada rato para ver quien la cuidaba mejor, y a la pequeña le encantaba tanta atención. Cuando Molly, Fred y Rose aparecieron, pensaron que quizás se sentiría celosa por compartir la atención, pero había asumido rápidamente el papel de "prima mayor", siguiendo el ejemplo de Vic.

—¡Es hora de partir el pastel! —gritó la abuela Molly.

Los niños corrieron a la mesa. No les importaba perderse la comida, pero la hora del pastel era sagrada. Todos empezaron a comer, ensuciándose todo el rostro de crema. Después del pastel, llegó la hora de abrir los regalos, y los pequeños no perdieron el tiempo en usar los nuevos juguetes para divertirse, mientras los padres charlaban poniéndose al día.

…

Ya entrada la noche, los Potter regresaron por fin a casa.

Cuando, después de acostar a Violet, se quedaron a solas, la pareja se retiró al dormitorio, listos para descansar de tan frenético día. Dejándose caer sobre la colcha, la chica miró seriamente a su esposo.

—Harry, necesito hablar contigo —comentó Pansy.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él extrañado por el comportamiento de ella.

—Estoy embarazada.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ella le había dicho que no quería más hijos, pero él sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Solo le asustaba pensar en volver a pasar por la etapa de antojos.

* * *

Fin xD

Deb, espero que te haya gustado a pesar de ser horriblemente cursi.. pero es lo que salió, no quise arriesgarme a cambiarlo porque tal vez me iba a salir algo horrible (más que eso xDDD)

Tu hermana que se esforzó mucho y que te ama,  
Jessy

Por cierto, muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia y más a las que me comentaron xD Fue muy cortita, lo sé.. pero... ¿hay alguna escena extra que les gustaría ver? Sobre todo tú Deb, dado que es tu regalo xD y si las musas regresan de sus vacaciones, las escribiré con mucho gusto :3


End file.
